There's Nothing (FALSE)
by F.N29
Summary: Sasuke itu memang bajingan, tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa./SasuNaru (Sasuke part)


**There's Nothing (FALSE)**

( **Sasuke part)**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

 **BoyxBoy!Absurd!Typo!Don'tLikeDon'tRead!**

Uzumaki Naruto, entah harus bagaimana aku menjelaskan betapa laki-laki manis itu begitu menawan dimataku. Mata safirnya yang selalu mengerjap polos tiap kali menerima penjelasan yang kurang ia mengerti dari guru atau bibir merahnya yang akan mengerucut ketika ia kesal.

Aku tahu, aku adalah laki-laki paling bajingan yang pernah ada. Aku telah menghancurkan dia, laki-laki yang aku cintai. Ya, laki-laki, jenis kelamin yang sama denganku.

Aku-si brengsek Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah, darimana aku memulai? Dari bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya?

...atau...

Bagaimana jika dari pertama kali kita _berbicara dan mengenal_?

...dua-duanya saja, tidak apa-apa kan?...

Iya, aku masih ingat, saat itu semester baru dan kita satu kelas. Mungkin itu pertama kalinya Naruto melihatku, tapi tidak masalah, karena saat itu aku sudah terlanjur bahagia. Aku mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama, modus dengan menawarkan bangku kosong disampingku untuk ia duduki. Dan Naruto menurut begitu saja, dia duduk disampingku tanpa banyak bicara.

Itu bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat Naruto, aku sudah melihatnya sejak penerimaan siswa baru. Diruang musik, dengan tangannya yang sibuk menekan tuts-tuts piano, matanya terpejam seperti menghayati apa yang ia mainkan. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu darimana Naruto bisa menemukan tempat ini, bahkan diawal ia masuk dengan statusnya sebagai murid baru. Dan aku? Aku bosan setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru, aku memilih untuk berkeliling, mengenali sekolah baruku.

Dan disini aku berakhir, mengintip dari balik jendela. Mengawasi gerakan laki-laki berkulit tan dengan rambut pirang jabriknya. Naruto, aku baru tahu namanya setelah dua minggu mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Aku bukan penguntit, tapi Naruto membuatku melakukannya.

Setiap istirahat kedua, aku akan duduk dibawah pohon dibelakang ruang musik, disini sepi tidak ada siapapun yang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya disini. Dan dari sini, aku bisa mendengarkan dentingan piano yang Naruto mainkan. Laki-laki itu...dia benar-benar membuatku terpesona sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Caranya memainkan piano, caranya memejamkan matanya, caranya bersenandung mengikuti nada yang ia mainkan. Ya, aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku sudah jatuh padanya. Aku mencintainya. Aku ingin memilikinya.

Sejak kita duduk satu meja, kita semakin dekat. Aku tidak bisa untuk mengabaikannya. Perasaanku semakin besar tiap harinya. Ini kesalahan terindah yang pernah aku rasakan.

 _Uh, melankolis sekali ya?_

Hari demi hari terlewati. Saat itu salju pertama baru saja turun, aku memberanikan diriku untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto. Aku sudah memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto nanti. Mungkin dia akan jijik padaku dan menjuahiku atau mungkin dia juga punya perasaan yang sama padaku. Mengingat dia tidak pernah protes dengan tingkahku yang posesif padanya.

Dan ya, Naruto juga mencintaiku. Dia membalas cintaku. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang ketika kami menghabiskan sisa waktu kami dengan bergandengan tangan.

Itu malam terbaik dalam hidupku, tapi juga terburuk untukku. Setelah mengantar Naruto pulang, kedua orang tuaku sudah menungguku dirumah. Mereka membicara hal yang membuatku termangu sejenak. Perjodohan. Aku dijodohkan.

"Dia gadis baik-baik, mengingat dia anak tunggal keluarga Haruno." Itu kata ayahku.

Aku berusaha menolak. Mengatakan jika aku sudah punya kekasih yang aku cintai. Tapi ketika ibuku memintaku untuk mengenalkan kekasihku padanya. Aku hanya mampu terdiam. Tidak mungkin aku membawa Naruto kehadapan mereka. Ini bukan waktunya. Aku bukannya takut dipukul atau dibuang dari keluarga ini. Yang kutakutkan adalah mereka akan melukai Naruto. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Malam itu aku bertengkar dengan ayahku, aku tetap menolak keras perjodohan ini tapi ayahku juga keras kepala ingin menjodohkan kami. Aku dan ayahku mungkin tidak akan berhenti bertengkar jika ibuku tidak menjerit histeris meminta kami berhenti dan jatuh pingsan. Saat itu juga kami membawanya kerumah sakit, kami terlalu panik.

Hal pertama yang kusesali selama ini adalah fakta bahwa ibuku menderita penyakit jantung, yang tidak pernah kuketahui sebelumnya. Beliau merahasiakannya dari aku dan ayah. Tentu ayah marah dan menyalahkan aku atas semua ini.

Aku didesak ayahku untuk menerima perjodohan ini dan juga ibuku yang terus memohon. Keadaannya memburuk keesokan harinya jadi mau tidak mau aku menyetujuinya. Aku setuju dijodohkan. Aku mengorbankan perasaan Naruto dan juga perasaanku sendiri.

Pukul enam lewat sepuluh menit, gadis bernama Haruno Sakura datang ke kamar inap ibuku. Aku terpaku sejenak. Gadis ini, dia yang menyatakan cintanya padaku satu bulan yang lalu, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku tidak mengenalnya, bahkan aku baru tahu namanya pagi tadi, jadi aku tidak alasan untuk menerimanya. Lalu sekarang, kenapa tadir seolah-olah tengah mempermainkanku?

Disepanjang koridor, tangan kecil Sakura melingkar manja dilenganku. Aku tidak bisa menolak ketika ibuku menyuruhku untuk berangkat bersama gadis ini, jadi aku harus rela ditempeli begini ketika sampai disekolah. Menolaknya disekolahpun akan sia-sia, gadis ini pasti akan mengadu, tipikal gadis yang selalu mendapatkan keinginannya. Cih!

Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah, dengan begini tidak ada gadis genit lagi yang akan menggodaku secara terang-terangan. Tapi tidak dengan sepasang mata safir yang kini menatapku tanpa berkedip, ini adalah masalah besar, aku tahu. Tapi aku bisa apa?

Ini menyakitkan, mengabaikan Naruto tidak pernah terlintas dibenakku, tapi ini harus aku lakukan. Kupikir ini yang terbaik untuk kita.

Hari berganti begitu cepat, secepat itu juga Naruto berubah. Ia jadi lebih pendiam, aku tahu apa penyebabnya. Itu karena kepengecutanku, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto dan berakhir dengan aku yang mengabaikannya. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya, bahkan untuk kejelasan hubungan kami. Aku sudah mengambil hatinya, lalu aku patahkan, bukankah aku bajingan? Ya, itu memang aku.

Meski aku tahu Naruto sedang marah padaku, caranya marah itu mengusikku, dia juga ikut mendiamiku, mengabaikan keberadaanku padahal dia bisa memakiku, dia bisa meninjuku atau meminta penjelasan padaku kenapa aku menggandeng gadis lain setelah mengatakan cinta padanya. Tapi aku tidak tahan dengan kediaman yang seakan-akan mencekikku diam-diam.

Setelah pengumuman kelulusan, aku menemuinya. Aku memintanya untuk datang ke bandara, mengantar keberangkatanku. Ayahku menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan sekolahku ke Amerika. Aku dipaksa, _lagi_.

Aku ingin sekali memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil dariku itu. Aku ingin memilikinya sendiri, selamanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Tanganku tidak punya hak untuk merengkuhnya. Atau _tidak pantas_.

Tapi hari ini, Naruto tidak datang. Aku mencoba tersenyum. Ini memang salahku, pantas jika Naruto tidak datang. Kenapa aku egois sekali menginginkan laki-laki itu memelukku dan menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal. Hah! Lucu sekali kau Sasuke.

Setiap detik aku mencoba mengerti kenapa aku hidup seperti ini, menuruti kata orang lain. Aku bodoh sekali. Ini sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak kedatanganku di Washington. Sakura, gadis itu datang menjengukku hampir setiap ada kesempatan. Dan baru beberapa hari terakhir ini aku tahu, dialah yang membujuk ayahku untuk menjodohkan kami. Sialnya, ayahnya teman baik ayahku jadi dia bisa berbuat begitu.

Uzumaki Naruto, aku mengiriminya email minggu lalu. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku seolah akan mati tanpanya. Tapi laki-laki itu tampak masih enggan berkomunikasi denganku, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti.

Yang tidak aku mengerti adalah kenapa aku kembali lagi kesini setelah enam tahun aku tinggal di Wangshiton. Aku pulang. Dengan perasaan mati. Kemarin Ayahku, _lagi_ dan _lagi_ , memaksaku untuk segera mempersunting Sakura. Kerjasama perusahaan Uchiha dan Haruno semakin erat terjalin, jadi mereka para orangtua semakin ingin mempersatukan dua perusahaan itu dengan ikatan keluarga. Persetan! Aku muak jadi boneka. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil ponselku dari saku celananku. Aku sudah bajingan dari dulu, jadi aku mendial nomor seseorang yang kukenal, "Tolong, cari tahu dimana Uzumaki Naruto." Aku akan jadi bajingan paling rendah malam ini.

Kutatap pintu apartemen Naruto. Aku mendapat alamatnya. Tapi aku ragu untuk menemuinya. Ingatan waktu dulu tergambar jelas diingatanku.

Belum selesai berdebat dengan akal sehatku, akhirnya aku menekan bel. Aku tidak akan pulang jikapun Naruto mengusirku. Ini kesempatan terakhirku untuk menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Aku menunggu lama, ketika pintu terbuka, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memeluknya. Aku tahu ini adalah dia, aroma tubuhnya masih sama.

Dan aku kembali menjadi bajingan. Aku tidak menjelaskan pada Naruto apa yang terjadi tapi justru aku menambah lukanya.

Ketika pukul tiga dini hari, aku menatap wajah Naruto yang tertidur lelap. Kulit kami bersentuhan tanpa sehelai benangpun. Aku mendekapnya erat. Air mataku menetes pelan, "Maafkan aku, Naru.. Maaf."

Setelah memakai pakaian, aku menarik undangan yang terselip disaku pakaianku. Setelah aku meletakkan undangan pernikahan diatas meja ruang tamu Naruto, aku tahu semuanya tidak akan sama lagi. Tapi dengan semua kemungkinan yang terlintas dibenakku, aku akan menerima kosenkuensinya.

Dengan balutan kemeja hitam dan jas putih, aku mengucap janji suci diatas altar. Mataku melirik kesegala arah. Naruto tidak datang. Ini kemungkinan teratas yang ada dibenakku tadi malam.

Semuanya _selesai_.

Aku menghancurkan perasaanku dan Naruto. Karena aku egois. Aku tidak mau sakit hati sendiri.

Tapi jauh dilubuk hatiku. Aku tidak menginginkan ini semua. Aku ingin Naruto bahagia, dengan aku yang membahagiakannya. Tapi semua sudah berakhir. Aku akan menjalani peran baruku sebagai suami.

 _Naruto, kau harus tahu ini.. Kau selamanya yang aku cintai. Maafkan aku.._

 **END.**

Emm, anu.. Aku mau minta maaf. Ini kelamaan _update_ nya. Seharusnya gak selama ini. Sebenarnya dulu aku udah nulis, tapi kehapus:( Trus coba nulis lagi tapi pas baca ulang gak dapet _feel_ nya menurutku. Ini juga _feel_ nya semoga dapet ya.. Jadi maafkan aku si penulis amatir ini..

Makasih yang udah review di part sebelumnya. Thanks a lot.

Udah gitu aja:)

 **-F.N29-**


End file.
